The present invention relates to a reinforcement member for a shelf ladder to provide backing and support behind a relatively thin walled liner in a refrigeration appliance, the reinforcement member to receive a threaded fastener extending through the shelf ladder, liner and reinforcement member.
In refrigeration appliances shelves are provided to support articles within the refrigeration compartment. In order to easily accommodate the needs of various customers, shelving systems have been provided which are adjustable in position. One manner of providing this adjustability is to attach shelf ladders to a rear wall of the refrigeration compartment and to use cantilevered shelves having brackets at their rear side to engage into the shelf ladder in a plurality of vertical positions.
Typically the rear wall of a refrigeration unit is a relatively thin liner which is spaced inwardly from an outer cabinet wall, with the intervening space filled with an insulation material. The thin walled liner does not have sufficient strength to support the shelf ladder by itself, and therefore reinforcement members are needed to provide the necessary backing and support for the liner.